Destiny in the Shadows
by karezuzusan
Summary: Ayaka Tenma is a new student at Domino High School. On a trip to visit Ryou in the hospital her life changes forever as she becomes part of a dangerous Yami no Game that she must conquer. More details inside. Has violence, death, and language later on.
1. Ayaka Tenma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/SUMMARY**: Yo Yo! Yay this is my first fanfic! The protaganist of this story is Ayaka Tenma, a transfer student who moves to Domino City. She will eventually get caught up in a dangerous Yami no Game where she must defeat a murderer and her own dark past, with the help of an unexpected ally. This is my first fanfic so please dont be too harsh, but constructive criticism is much appreciated! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters besides my own. The first chapter starts kind of slow because it is just an introduction chapter but please keep on reading! Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

"Bye father! I'll see you after school!" I yelled to my father as I ran outside and slammed the door.

"Okay bye Ayaka! Have a good day today!" My father yelled back.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was out, it was not too hot outside, and the wind was blowing slightly. My wavy black hair swayed in the wind as I began walking towards school. It had been three months since I had moved to Domino City and began attending Domino High School. I had grown up in Tokyo and it was difficult to move away from my hometown. I stopped at a street corner and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in it. I smiled. Even though it was difficult at first to leave my hometown, I quickly became friends with four of my classmates who had shown me around the city and made me feel part of the town even though I was an outsider..

"Ayaka!"

"Ayaka-chan!"

I turned my head to the left to see Anzu and Yugi running towards me waving their arms. I had first become friends with Anzu when I moved to Domino City. We sat next to each other and she gave me a tour of the school and we have been friends ever since. Anzu than introduced me to Yugi: a small and quiet student, but he eventually opened up to me and we also became close friends.

The golden pendant was bouncing around Yugi's neck as he ran towards me. My dark eyes were staring at the pendant. I had asked Yugi about it and all he had told me was that it was his treasure, but it was dangerous and he preferred not to get me involved with its mysterious game. Game? What did he mean by game?

"Yo Ayaka! Ready for school?" Anzu asked when they finally caught up with me.

I snapped back from my thoughts and smiled at my friends.

"Yeah sure I am ready for school" I answered.

Yugi smiled. "Ahh Ayaka-chan, always in her own world thinking to herself."

All I could do was smile. I tended to just go into my own little world when I was thinking hard about something. Yugi's pendant had been on my mind lately, but I didn't want to push the topic any farther.

"Lets head off before we are late" I suggested to my friends.

We started running towards Domino High School laughing as we caught up with other students chatting with their friends. Yep, seems like its going to be another ordinary day.

"Hey everyone!"

We turned around to see Honda and Jounouchi race towards us. We all waved at them as they caught up with us. Yugi and Anzu introduced me to Honda and Jounouchi a few weeks after I had transferred to Domino High School. Honda acted very tough and sometimes made actions without thinking. Jounouchi was seen as the class clown so to cover up this title he had a rough demeanor when you first met him. Both of them would do anything for their friends though and I quickly became friends with both of them and now the five of us were inseparable. We walked into class laughing as our sensei approached me bluntly.

"Akaya-san, you have been reassigned to a new seat behind Yugi-kun" Returning to his desk quickly after he said this.

I frowned. I had liked sitting next to Anzu and talking with her. Well at least I will be with Yugi now. I moved my bag onto my new desk and sat down. Class started and as sensei began talking I saw some writing on my new desk. I squinted my eyes to see what looked like a faded etching on the desk.

"RYOU?"

I tapped Yugi's shoulder and he turned around and smiled. "Hey Yugi do you know who this kid is? This Ryou?" I questioned.

Yugi's kind face suddenly turned sad and he looked towards the ground. Oh no, did I say something wrong?

"Yugi I..." I stammered.

He smiled again and whispered, "I'll tell you after class." I looked at him blankly and just shrugged an okay. Who was this Ryou kid? He turned around to listen to our sensei and I tried to listen too, but all I could think about was what was the big deal about this Ryou kid. Class finally ended for lunch and the five of us all gathered around my desk.

"So who is Ryou?" I bluntly asked.

Anzu, Honda, Yugi, and Jounouchi all turned their heads towards the ground. Dammit I should not of just said it so directly. Yugi finally looked towards me and answered my question:

"Ryou was a former classmate or ours, and one of our closest friends. He was very shy, but had a really kind heart and we became friends after he transferred here from a different school."

"...Former...?" I asked carefully.

Anzu continued, "Yeah, you see he got badly injured, and he fell comatose. He has been in a coma for about six months." All I could do was stare at Anzu. No wonder they did not want to say anything, one of their closest friends has been in a coma for awhile and they are really worried about him.

"Why have you guys not seen him recently? Well you know just go to the hospital and be there for him?" I questioned.

"We actually have a couple of times before you moved here, but since you transferred to our school and we became friends, its kind of distracted us from the hurt of maybe losing a good friend" Honda replied.

I looked down. I felt awful, I did not want to stop my new friends from seeing one of their friends who is in pain. I do not want to be the reason for them not to see poor Ryou.

"Why don't you guys go visit him today after school? Or maybe after dinner? Whatever works best. I know it must be hard to see your friend in pain, but I think it would be a good idea to see him." I suggested to my friends, smiling.

"But what about...?" Jounouchi was about to ask.

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I'll come with too, a friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Everyone began to perk up and we all decided that after dinner we would go to the hospital and visit Ryou Bakura. We all decided to meet up at 6:30 pm at the hospital. We all waved good-bye to each other until we met up at the hospital later tonight.


	2. Ryou Bakura

I had talked to my father, who happened to be the new head doctor at the hospital, on the phone about Ryou Bakura before I left. My father knew of him and said that his case was pretty odd:

"He is honestly lucky to be alive, he had been in a serious fight. He was bruised badly, many bones were broken, and he had lost a significant amount of blood. I am surprised he has lasted this long in his comatose state, someone is definitely watching out for him up above"

God, that must have been some fight, I thought to myself as I approached the hospital entrance. I looked around the entrance of the hospital and saw that none of my friends had shown up yet. I shrugged and just went inside the hospital, I guess I could always meet them in the room. The nurse directed me toward Ryou's room and I walked inside carefully. The room was very dark and the window shades were closed. Ryou was the only one in the room. I looked at Ryou carefully. He had long fluffy white hair and was very thin. There were bandages and wrapping all over his body and he had an oxygen mask over his mouth. His eyes were shut closed and he was pale white. Poor Ryou, whoever had done this to you should be punished. I looked up at the clock and it said it was 6:35 pm. Damn, am I always the early one? I turned back towards Ryou, should I just wait outside? I am not a real friend of Ryou's. I just shrugged it off and sat next to Ryou's bedside and stared at his thin pale face.

"Ryou," I spoke out loud, "Who did this to you? I have known people who have gotten into fights before, but they never turned out this bad."

I do not know what came over me, but suddenly I reached my hand out and set it on his cold thin hand.

"Don't worry Ryou, I will punish whoever did this to you, I swear on my life I will" I muttered to him, smiling.

Suddenly I saw a glow come from Ryou's chest. I took my hand off of his hand and got out of my chair. I stared at the glow to see what looked like a wheel with spikes appear hanging around his neck with a rope. His eyes opened. All I could do was stare into his deep brown eyes. What the hell is going on? He ripped the oxygen mask from his face and sat up suddenly, ripping most of the bandages and wrappings from his body. He turned his head quickly towards me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ryou...? What do you think you are doing? You are still hurt and very weak! You should stay in bed until your friends get here!" I replied.

He just gave me a cold stare and than let out a snicker. Who the hell is this guy? The Ryou my friends had talked so highly about was supposed to be kind and gentle. He stood up with the IV still taped to his arm. He than ripped the IV out of his arm and blood started dripping from it. He let out a slight grin as he did this. I looked in horror as the ripped IV swung from his arm and hit the hospital bed. God, does this guy feel no pain?

I ran towards Ryou and put my hands on his shoulders, trying to force him to go back into the hospital bed, "Ryou please I am begging you! Lay down, you are in no condition to do anything!"

"Get off of me you little bitch!" He yelled as he took his hand and slapped me across the cheek.

I did not fall down, but I was surprised by the blow. Angry, I grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him towards the ground.

"Listen you bastard! I do not know what is up with you Ryou but you are pissing me off! Get back into bed or I will force you to!" I screamed at him.

"Not bad for a woman," He snickered, "but you have it all wrong, I am not Ryou."

My angry face turned blank. My eyes went from his grinning face to his pendant. My God, it looks like Yugi's!

"What the hell are you talking about? If you are not Ryou than who are you? And what is that pendant around your neck?

He stood up with a sly smirk on his face. "This is my Millennium Ring. There are seven Millennium items in total, unfortunately I only have one," he started walking closer to me, "You wouldn't happen to know where another one is do you?"

I started walking backwards until I hit the wall. He came very close to me, and than bent his body so that we could meet eye to eye. I could feel his hot breath against my face. He laughed at my fear and gave me an evil grin.

"I can see the fear in your eyes. I love seeing humans defeated by their own fear. Fine if you don't know anything than stay out of my way! If you get in my way woman I will definitely kill you. And I will not have any problem doing it" he laughed. His sadistic laugh made me even more scared, but I tried to remain calm.

I pushed him backwards with all of my strength, but he barely flinched and stood there grinning at me. I could hear the ringing of his Millennium Ring, the spikes hitting each other one by one, the sound it made was both eerie and ominous. I grew more scared, the ring began to glow and the evil look in his eyes began to intensify. His eyes stared like daggers into my own.

"I cannot be afraid" I whispered.

I jumped towards him and grabbed the arm where he pulled out his IV. I had a bandage in my other hand and I began to wrap it around his self-inflicted wound. The glowing of the ring stopped and his demonic face turned blank. He just stared at my hand wrapping his arm.

"If you are going to be so ignorant that you will not get back into bed when you are clearly not ready to even go outside yet than fine I won't stop you. Lets just fix up this wound of yours so you don't leave more beat up than you already are" I whispered quietly to him.

I did not look into his piercing brown eyes. I just focused on wrapping up the wound. His arm was pale white, but for some reason it seemed more muscular and stronger than when I had first walked in and saw him. What is going on here? Who is this guy? And why does he have a pendant similar to Yugi's?

"There I am done."

I stood back and our browns eyes met. It seemed like we stared at each other for minutes, but it was really only a few seconds.

He placed his hand on the bandage and let out a smirk. "It was unnecessary for you to do that."

"I know."

He looked up at me and came close once again, but it was not in a threatening manner this time. He was a couple inches taller than me so my face was turned up towards his. He let out another eerie laugh and a sly smile.

"I have no use for you if you have no information about the Millennium Items. Sleep tight woman."

The ring began to glow brightly once again and I began to feel lightheaded. I fell to the ground and looked up at him to get one last look at his face. His confidant stance, his piercing brown eyes, his sly smile: this could not be the Ryou Bakura I have heard so highly about. I tried with all my strength to stay conscious but my strength failed me and I blacked out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yay for Yami Bakura cameo! :D Please comment and let me know what you thought! I again do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and that applies to all my others chapters that I will eventually put up except for any of my own characters! Thanks again! :D


	3. The Visit

"Ayaka! Ayaka! Ayaka please wake up! Ayaka!"

I woke up with a start. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I opened my eyes to see my friends and my father staring worryingly at me. I sat up slowly wondering what the hell just happened.

"Ayaka! Oh I am so happy to see you finally awake! What happened to you?" My fathered asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know, Ryou woke up from his coma and went berserk! He knocked me out with something called the Millennium Ring."

"Millennium Ring?" Yugi questioned, "Are you sure he said Millennium Ring?"

I grabbed my throbbing head to try to ease the pain. "Of course he said Millennium Ring! In fact Yugi it looks like your pendant." I turned my head towards Yugi's pendant as I said this. "Yugi what's going on? Am I in the middle of this game you were talking about before?"

Yugi gave me a concerned look. He was never good at hiding his emotions. I stared angrily at him and than turned towards my other friends. They all had the same concerned look but were trying to hide it. What were they keeping from me?

I stood up abruptly. "What are you guys hiding from me? What are these Millennium Items? What is this game that is so dangerous?" I yelled.

"We don't want to get you involved" Yugi replied looking at the ground.

I grew more angry. "As you can see Yugi, I am already involved! Ryou threatened to kill me and now is gone! Tell me the truth!"

All my friends looked down. I knew I should not of yelled like that, but I want to know the truth. The truth about these Millennium Items.

"That's enough Ayaka," my father interrupted, "Lets go home, you need to rest."

I turned towards my father and gave him an angry look. I did not want to leave, I had too many unanswered questions. I felt like crap though so I walked out of the hospital with my father, not looking at my friends as I walked out of the hospital room. What are they hiding? We returned to the house after a ten minute walk and my father handed me the newspaper.

"Here, Ayaka I want you to rest. Go upstairs and either take a nap or read the paper to calm down. You have had a hard day today."

"Okay father."

"Ayaka don't you think it is time for you to finally call me dad? It has been six years" my father muttered.

I looked up at him. "I am sorry. You have been so kind for these past six years. We are not biological daughter and father, but thank you for accepting me as your child."

"Ayaka. You don't have to thank me. You are like the daughter I never had. Please, I know we are not blood related, but..." my father began to say.

I ran upstairs with the paper in my hand before he had a chance to finish. Tears streaming down my face as I ran into my bedroom and locked the door. "I am so sorry, father." I wiped away the tears and sat down at my desk and opened up the newspaper. I began scanning through the headlines to see what has been happening in Domino City:

**DEATH IN DOMINO CITY**

**GRUESOME MURDER LEAVES POLICE PUZZLED**

**MULTIPLE VICTIMS STABBED TO DEATH**

**ONLY WITNESS IN THE PUZZLING HOMICIDES COMMITS SUICIDE**

"What the hell?" I commented quietly.

I began to grow more scared. What was this ominous feeling I had? There has been of course homicides in Domino City before, but this is the most that has ever occurred in such a short period of time. Fifteen dead in a manner of two weeks. What was going on in the city? God do I have several questions running through my head right now.

Suddenly I heard a large bang behind me. I turned around quickly to see a picture of my father and me shattered on the floor. I looked at the window to see if the wind had knocked it down. It wasn't open. Oh God.

"Whose there?" I screamed.

I stood out of my chair and began to search my room. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. How could the picture of fallen? My breathing began to get heavier. I had the feeling someone was watching me. I didn't move, I only turned my eyes slighly to see a shadowy figure behind me. I turned around quickly to see a dark skinned man in what looked like a tannish colored robe. His blue eyes stared into my dark brown eyes.

"Dammit you almost gave me a heart attack! Who the hell are you?" I asked the man.

"Ayaka Tenma! You have spoken many lies to your friends in order to hide the truth about your past! You must confront your mistakes which is why I challenge you to a Yami no Game!" the man replied.

"Yami no Game?"

"Blood has been stained on your hands! You have become a part of a much larger game Ayaka Tenma! Do you accept my challenge? Or will you decline and suffer the consequences?"

Blood stained on my hands? "Who are you? How do you know about my past? I thought only my father and I knew about it!"

"Than you guessed wrong." As the man said this he pulled out two items from his robe. One of them looked like a golden scale and the other looked like a key or an ankh.

"These are my Millennium Items," he raised both of the items to about shoulder length, "This is my Millennium Scale, it judges the evil inside a person and if the scale tilts too far from your lies and hits the desk than you will suffer a penalty game. The other item is the Millennium Key, it lets me see into a person's soul room and do whatever I please within it. With these items I will see if you are worthy of conquering your past and becoming a part of this game. So do you accept?"

"Its not like I have a choice right?"

"You are correct. Very well Ayaka Tenma, let the Yami no Game commence!" the man yelled as he slammed the Millennium Scale onto my desk.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hope you enjoyed it please review! I'll try to get up chapter four as soon as possible! Next chapter you will learn more about Ayaka's past! Woo! :D 


	4. Yami no Game start!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay here is chapter 4. Here is where the violence starts happening and there is more language. This is only a summary of Ayaka's past, in later chapters you will find out the whole story of what happened. I know this and my other chapter has been mostly about her, but don't worry other characters will be showing up again soon! Hope you enjoy my Yami no Game! Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible! :D

"There will be two parts of this Yami no Game," the man told me as he raised a single finger up, "One part will be the questioning, and if the scale tilts too far and hits the desk you will suffer a penalty game. So do not lie to me unless you want to die," He raised a second finger up, "The second part, I will go into your soul room and see if you are worthy of conquering your past and if you are worthy of becoming a part of a much larger Yami no Game. So Ayaka Tenma, are you ready for questioning?"

"Just go."

"Very well. Is your hometown really Tokyo?"

"Yes."

The scale tilted slightly. I began shaking as I was already closer to facing a deadly penalty game. I looked at the ground. A drop of sweat came from my eyebrow and slowly streamed down my face.

"Answer truthfully."

"Fine," I screamed, "No! I am not really from Tokyo!"

"You are not even a native of Japan are you?"

I began shaking more wildly. "N...No...No."

"Where are you a native of?"

"The United States."

"Why did you come to Japan than?"

I suddenly looked up at the man. Tears were pouring down my face as the events from six years ago starting flashing back into my head.

"Please stop" I pleaded.

"Answer the question."

"Please..."

"You must answer the question or you will automatically suffer a penalty game!"

"My father came over to adopt a child and I was in the orphanage!" I yelled back at the man.

The scale tilted again. My eyes stared at the item that determined whether I was going to live or die. My fear hightened as the scale was already half way between the desk and its original starting point.

"Are you going to lie to me like you have lied to your friends? If you tell me two more lies you will suffer a deadly penalty game! You were wandering the streets that day when your father found you weren't you? Covered in the blood of two innocent men. Two innocent men you killed!"

"They were not innocent!" I snarrled back, my expression changed drastically. I don't know what even came over me.

"Ahh so you are finally going to tell me the truth. Why did you kill them? Their blood is still stained on your hands and yet you enjoy it!" the man taunted as he pointed at me.

"Shut up!"

"Tell me why you killed them!"

"They did something terrible to my family!"

"And yet you killed them? You enjoyed it didn't you? Seeing them squirm and cowar as you killed them with no remorse!"

"No..."

"Murderer!"

"No..."

"Killer!"

"No..."

"Sadist!"

I began screaming. I fell to the ground on my knees and started sobbing uncontrolably. "Th...they were gang members, and they came into my apartment when all my family was over and killed all of them, all of them! We had a gun in the house and I went over and shot them. They deserved to die, the motherfuckers, they deserved it! They killed my only family" I sobbed.

The scale rose to its original position and the ominous atmosphere of the room began to fade. The man came close to me as I still laid on the ground crying.

"You have passed the first part of my test. But now you must face your past in your own soul room and decide how to conquer it!" the man said as he raised the Millennium Key over his head.

I looked up. My bedroom suddenly turned into a diry looking old apartment. It looked like it had been abandoned for several years. Suddenly I remembered the familiar smell of the apartment: peppermint mixed with the exhaust of the several running cars in the city. This must be my soul room I thought to myself as I stood up slowly and looked around.

"Do you remember this place Ayaka? The place where you really grew up in this cold dark world. Lets see if you are able to defeat your dark past, or die trying like you should of done six years ago."

I starred at the man; "What are you going to do?"

With still no expression on his face he lifted the Millennium Key above his head and it glowed brightly. I began quickly looking around the apartment when I felt something crawl down my legs. I looked down and gasped in horror. Blood was coming down from my arms and crawling down my legs slowly. I started screaming. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He pointed at me. "Blood has been stained on your hands since you were very young Ayaka Tenma! Will you know what to do when your past begins to haunt you once again?"

Suddenly ten coffins popped up in two rows of five right in front of me. I starred in horror as the coffins faded away only leaving the rotting corpses. All ten of them had their eyes opened. Their heads starred staight up at the ceiling and than started tilting towards me. I had ten pairs of dead eyes staring straight at me, straight into my fearful soul. I couldn't breath. My eyes glanced at all the corpses, but than stopped at the two at the beginning of each row. My breathing stopped.

"Mom? Dad?"

The arms of my dead mother and father rose and pointed to something behind me. I turned my head slowly to see the figures of the two gang members who had killed my family. A pool of blood had begun to form around me. They carried the same guns that I remembered from six years ago. My face turned angry.

"Bastards."

A gun suddenly appeared in front of me. It was the same gun I had used to kill the gang members before. I starred very hard at the gun. My arm started reaching up towards it. The gang members raised both of their guns towards my head.

"What are you going to do Ayaka? Kill them like you did before or let them kill you?"

My eyes did not leave the gun. My arm started shaking as I grabbed it. It felt smooth and cold to the touch. I turned my stare towards the gang members. I suddenly realized what I did wrong. I raised the gun straight at the gang member to my right.

"Will you kill them? You already have their blood stained on your body!"

Blood dripped from my arms to the ground. My arm stopped shaking, my eyes focused, and than I pulled the trigger. The gang member flew backwards as the bullet passed through his skull.

"Bullseye" I whispered.

I turned the gun towards the other gang member. His face began to look scared and he raised his hands up and dropped the gun. I pulled the trigger and he flew backwards and was instantly dead.

"You made the wrong choice Ayaka, now you must..." the man started saying.

I ignored the man and walked over to the two newly dead corpses. I kneed down and started praying next to their bodies. The blood from my arms dripped onto their corpses and once I finished the prayer I stood up into what was again my own room. I looked at my arms again. No blood. I stared at the man, who still had no emotion on his face.

"I guess I was wrong about you Ayaka. You realized a way to get past your sadist nature with your prayer. Very well, you have passed my Yami no Game!"


	5. Millennium Key

I was still breathing heavy as I looked around my room. I tried to remain calm, but the fear and anger of seeing my family and the two gang members made me shake wildly. I tried to walk closer to the man, but my legs would not move.

"Okay, so I have passed your little test, what happens now?"

The man stared at me while holding his two Millennium Items. Still no expression was on his face. He walked closer to me after seeing that I was too nervous to walk. We were about three feet apart when he stopped walking.

"You are definitely worthy of becoming part of a larger Yami no Game. Great evil lurks in the shadows of Domino City, many others want to claim the great power that comes after collecting all seven of the Millennium items, but the great power comes with a price..." the man began explaining.

"Price...?" I asked carefully.

"Seven chosen people have been given the task of holding the Millennium items, but as time has passed, the items have fallen into the wrong hands and now must be destroyed! Once all seven items have been destroyed, a sacrifice must be made to make sure that none of the items will appear again and hurt all of humanity. If the sacrifice is not made, a great power will be awoken: one that will destroy us all."

"Oh great...just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder."

"This is no laughing manner Ayaka! You are now one of the holders of the Millennium items! This little Yami no Game I had with you was to determine if you were worthy of holding one and helping me complete my task."

"I am? But wait I don't have an item!"

The Millennium Key began to glow brightly as I said this and the man handed the item over to me. I just stared at the Key, confused of why it chose me.

"The Millennium Key gives you the power to go into people's soul rooms and do what you please in them. I hope it will help you on your quest. It has chosen you to be its new owner because it knows of your ability. There is also one additional task that you must complete, you must find the remaining five people in one week."

My heart dropped. "A week? You have got to be kidding me!"

He pointed at me. "You have been given the task to find the other Millennium Item holders and gathering them all together. When you have gathered the remaining five item holders I will come and join you once again. We will be transported to Egypt and place the items in a statue in the abandoned city Kul Elna. There, the ceremony to defeat the darkness will be done. Now I must go." 

My mind was spinning from the task just slammed on me to complete, "Wait! Don't go! I still have more questions!"

"Good luck Ayaka Tenma! Your week starts tomorrow. Be careful and do not die before the week is up!" the man said as he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Don't die? My god what have I gotten myself into?" I said outloud to myself.

Many questions still roamed in my mind: How was I supposed to find these Millennium item holders? What evil power would be unlocked if I failed? What did he mean by sacrifice? And most importantly why the hell was I chosen out of everyone in the world? I guess I can't complain now, whats done is done. I looked up at my clock; it was 11:30 p.m.

"Man I need sleep" I muttered as I dragged myself into bed. Until tomorrow, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly, let the Yami no Game begin!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter I know is short and a bit confusing of why Ayaka was chosen as the new owner of the Millennium Key and why she must complete this task. That was the point XD so keep reading to find out more details, I will probably add chapter 6 later today so plz keep reading! XD


	6. The Search Begins!

8:30 am. I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun shining down on my face. I sat up and grabbed my throbbing head.

"God last night was crazy."

I stood up from my bed and looked over at my desk. The Millennium Key was sitting there, glimmering in the morning sun. I grabbed it and put it in my bag. It was Sunday so there was no school that would interfere in my frantic one week search of finding the five other Millennium item holders. Well I already know who one of them is.

"Yugi" I whispered as I walked out of my room.

My father was not downstairs yet. I hope I did not hurt him to badly last night. I left a note on the refrigerator saying that I was going to the library to research for a school project due this week and I might be back later tonight. A total lie of course, but maybe if I get myself familiar with the items than I would have an easier time trying to find the owners.

I walked to the library and waved to the local librarian who always sat at the front desk. Her name was Ishizu Ishtar. I had gone to the library a couple of times before with my friends to check out mostly mystery books and research books for school. She was an expert when it came to knowing where you can find the book you were looking for, maybe she will know of these Millennium items!

"Morning Ishizu-san! I was wondering, can you help me find a book about something I am trying to research?"

"Ahh Ayaka-san! Morning! Of course I will help you, what are you researching about this time?" she responded as she was putting a book on a shelf.

"Well, I know you might think that this is kind of weird, but have you ever heard of the Millennium items?"

She suddenly dropped the book she was holding. As the book slammed onto the ground she turned her blue eyes towards me with a worried look and let out a weak smile; "Y..yes I have heard of the Millennium items. Any particular reason why you are researching about them?"

I was surprised by her unexpected response to my question. I did not want to get her into the middle of this game, but I needed help badly. I opened my bag and grasped the Millennium Key firmly and raised it up to show her. Her eyes grew large as I raised up the Millennium Key.

"Lets just say that I have gotten myself into the middle of something dangerous, and I need your help. Is there something wrong Ishizu-san? I have never seen you act this way before."

"W..wh...where did you get that?"

I looked at her, than the Millennium Key, than back at her again, confused. Should I tell her what happened? She might think I am crazy, but I guess its worth a shot.

"Uhh well a dark skinned man confronted me and challenged me to a Yami no Game. I was able to defeat the game and he gave me the Key saying I had to find the remaining five Millennium item holders within a week or a great evil will surface and destroy us all."

Her eyes grew wider, and her concerned expression heightened. "C..can I see it?"

I handed her over the Millennium Key and she rubbed her finger against it's smooth surface. The Key began to glow intensely and she dropped it from the shock of seeing the glow. She quickly picked it back up and handed it back to me. Her face still concerned.

"Ishizu-san, do you know something about these Millennium items? Would you happen to know where an item holder might be?"

"I actually know two item holders" she said quietly.

My heart jumped, "You know two item holders? I need to find them right now! I have to get everyone together within a week! Do you know where they are?"

"You are looking at one."

My excited face turned blank. "What did you say?"

Ishizu was staring at the ground when she started explaining about the Millennium items; "Around three thousand years ago, the Millennium items were created to protect Egypt from the forces of darkness. Each item has their own unique abilities. The items choose their owners, and those seven are supposed to guard the items with their lives. As the items have been passed down over the years, evil hands have taken them and used them for their own selfish desires. If all seven are gathered together, a great evil will be awoken, and humanity will surely not survive. This power is what evil hands have been trying to obtain, but most have lost their lives because of this. The seven items are the Millennium Key, Millennium Scale, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Rod, Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Puzzle. I am the owner of the Millennium Necklace."

My mouth was wide open. I could not believe the back story of the Millennium items and that an owner of one was standing right in front of me. "Wait, I thought you said you knew two item holders? So you are one of them, than who is the other?"

"My younger brother..."

"Y..you have a younger brother?" I stammered, surprised.

"Yes. Before I came to Japan, I lived in Egypt with my younger brother Malik and my father. We were the tomb keepers of the Nameless Pharaoh and we were in possession of the Millennium Necklace and Rod, my brother has the Rod."

"Malik...? Why did you move to Japan than?"

"To be initiated as a tomb keeper, you must have the memory of the Nameless Pharaoh carved onto your back. The task is rather painful. Malik did not want to do it, but my father forced him to, and because of this he developed a split personality, and killed my father in the process."

I grimaced at the thought of the pain Malik had to go through. "...split personality?"

"Yes. He went off soon after the incident and than I moved here to Japan, and more specifically Domino City, to try to find him. I am afraid he is going after innocent people to try to find all seven Millennium Items and gain great power, power stronger than the Nameless Pharaoh. He possesses the Millennium Rod and his darker personality has been controlling him for the past five years."

"Innocent people?" I said quietly to myself, thinking back to last night.

_**DEATH IN DOMINO CITY**_

_**GRUESOME MURDER LEAVES POLICE PUZZLED**_

_**MULTIPLE VICTIMS STABBED TO DEATH**_

_**ONLY WITNESS IN THE PUZZLING HOMICIDES COMMITS SUICIDE**_

"Dammit" I whispered.

"Please Ayaka-san! Please help me try to save my brother from his other self!" she pleaded.

Not like I had anything else to do this week. "I will try Ishizu-san! And by the way, do you have your Millennium Necklace with you?

She nodded and opened a drawer. She pulled out a golden necklace with what looked like an eye in the center and put it around her neck. As she placed it around her neck, the Millennium Key and Necklace began to glow brightly. I had successfully found the third person, four more to go!

"Okay Ishizu-san! I will try to help you with your brother. If he is in Domino City somewhere I will find him. Please take this though, its a copy of my address and phone number, this Saturday please come to my house by midnight! I will hopefully have completed my task by than."

She looked at the paper with a frown, but than looked up and gave me a smile. "You can count on me Ayaka-san!"

I smiled at her and waved good-bye. Now that I know a little more about the Millennium items lets hope I can find more of the holders quickly. Just four more to go. I looked up at the clock before I left, it was already 11:30 am. I still have the whole afternoon to go. I ran down the library steps and started walking towards Yugi's house. There was no one on the sidewalk. It felt eerie to be alone. I turned to take a shortcut between two buildings to get to Yugi's house. Suddenly I heard ringing.

"What the hell, are those bells?" I said to myself as I stopped and turned around to see if I could see anything. Nothing.

The ringing grew louder and louder and suddenly I remembered the eerie and ominous ringing from last night. Oh no. I turned around to run through the buildings, but I slammed into someone's torso and fell backwards onto the cold concrete. I sa up, rubbing my head, and looked up. My eyes widened.

"Ryou!"

His piercing brown eyes stared down at me. I was still on the ground as he walked closer to me. He stopped and crouched down to his knees and gave me a smirk.

"Well well. The woman actually has a Millennium item. Hand it over right now or I will kill you right here and take it!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have no plans for today, so I actually might put chapter seven up later tonight haha XD hope you guys are enjoying the story! I know I use some of the plot from the original yugioh storyline, but I added my own little twist. Tell me what you guys think! :D


	7. Millennium Puzzle

"R...Ryou! How do you know I have a Millennium item?" I stammered as I was still lying on the ground, shaking out of fear.

His evil grin grew larger, "Thats one of the abilities of my Millennium Ring, it can detect a Millennium item or whatever I want it to detect. I know you have the Millennium Key, now hand it over!"

I stood up slowly and put my hand on my bag. I backed away from him cautiously to try to find a way to get past him. He jumped towards me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Give me your item woman! And by the way I am not Ryou, call me Bakura if you want, but I am not that weakling!" he snarled as he pulled out a knife from his jacket and placed it between me and him. I looked at him in fear as he had me gripped firmly with one hand. His grip was strong and powerful. I started cringing in pain. He laughed at seeing me squirm.

I turned my body towards him and gave him an angry look, "And stop calling me woman! I have a name! Its Ayaka!"

He kept staring at me. "Ayaka...what a nice name," he said sarcastically, "now give me your Millennium Key or I will slice your hand off!"

He pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were now touching and we just stared at each other. My heart was racing with fear, but I knew I had to get away from him, I had to get to Yugi's. I looked down at his Millennium Ring, the spikes were blowing slowly in the wind. I know I would eventually have to convince him to join me and the other Millennium item holders, but now was not the time. I felt his hot breath on my face and I became flooded with fear as he raised the knife above his head.

"Die Ayaka!" he screamed as he began to thrust the knife towards my body.

In a desperate maneuver, I pushed as hard as I could against him and kicked his legs to throw him off balance. He was surprised by the maneuver and started falling towards the ground. I made a break for it and started running like crazy. As I moved passed Bakura I felt a sharp pain run through my left arm. I cried out in pain. I grabbed my arm to try to ease the pain and just ran for my life.

"I will get you Ayaka! Just you wait!" Bakura screamed at me.

I ran all the way to Yugi's and stopped to take a deep breath. My arm was badly in pain and I finally had a chance to look at it. Bakura had managed to deeply slice my left arm and blood was gushing out of the wound.

"I can't slow down" I whispered to myself as I grabbed my arm and walked slowly towards Yugi's house.

I looked up at the house. Yugi actually lived in a game shop that I had visited several times before. My friends and I had a blast playing the latest game that Yugi's grandpa was about to sell in the shop, but I was not here for fun this time. I knocked on the door weakly and Yugi answered the door and gasped at the sight of me.

"Ayaka-chan! What happened to you?"

"Its nothing Yugi, I need to talk to you..." I replied weakly.

"Nothing? Ayaka-chan you're crazy! Come in here I will try to fix that up for you! We can talk inside!"

Yugi helped me walk inside and set me down at a table in the game shop I looked around to keep my focus not on the pain. Yugi came running back in with a large bandage and wrapped it around me quickly. Blood still was seen through the bandage, but it would do. Yugi sat in a chair next to me. I starred at his Millennium pendant, from what I could determine from the names Ishizu-san gave me I determined it was the Millennium Puzzle. I took a deep breath and than began to talk to Yugi.

"Listen Yugi, I am here because of your Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi gulped, "How do you know what it is called?"

"Yugi just listen to me. I was given the task to find the seven Millennium item holders and bring them all together so we can destroy all the items before a great evil is awoken. I only have a week to do so..."

"You cannot destroy my puzzle!" Yugi interrupted as he sat up from his chair and grabbed it with his hands. I looked at him with a concerned look.

"Yugi please...if I fail my task all of humanity will be destroyed! I must find everyone! Please..."

Yugi looked at me with a mix of anger and worry. I started to get up from my chair when the puzzle began to glow brightly. I covered my eyes and when the light disappeared I looked at Yugi and opened my mouth in surprise.

"Y..Y...Yugi?"

The Yugi I stared at was much taller and looked more confident that the gentle little Yugi I was friends with. More yellow streaks were in his massive hair and his eyes were more defined and confident. I didn't know what to say, I was stumped at what just happened. He smiled when he saw my reaction.

"Hello Ayaka."

I was even more surprised to hear his low voice. Who is this? This could not be Yugi! I stood out of my chair and walked towards him.

"Who are you?"

"To be honest, I really don't know who I am. When Yugi finally completed the Millennium Puzzle I awoke in his body. Yugi is the chosen one of the Millennium Puzzle, and we have gone through some dangerous Yami no Game's together. That is why he wanted to protect you from them, but it seems that didn't work so well."

You think? "Okay, so if you are not Yugi than what are you called? You must at least have a name!"

He smiled. "Call me Yami! And I will agree to help you with your task."

I looked at him with a surprised expression. "But won't you be destroyed with all the other Millennium items? I don't want to kill anybody here!"

He looked at me with a serious expression and grinned, "if it means saving humanity than one sacrifice will not be a problem. I would rather save everyone here than save myself."

Wow, this guy is really brave and selfless. I smiled at his response.

"Thank you Yami, do you think Yugi will be okay with this?"

Yami smiled. "He will have to be. This is more important than saving me. Ayaka you must be careful. Keep your guard up, you cannot die before this week is over. You have already been injured, and I know you will not get that treated, so please be careful."

I weakly smiled at him. "Okay I will be careful, I am not ready to die yet. Be at my house my midnight on Saturday, hopefully I will complete my task by than. Thank you so much Yami."

"You do not have to thank me. Now go. I will talk to Yugi now. See you on Saturday."

I waved good-bye and ran out of the game shop. I carefully ran through the neighborhood and eventually came back to my house. I slammed the door and ran to my room. My father was not there, he was at work again in the hospital. I looked at the clock, it was 4: 30 pm.

"All right, three more to go." I whispered, gasping for breath.

I laid in bed trying to regain my strength. I already found more than half of the Millennium item holders in just one day, but I knew the next three would be the toughest to find and convince to join my task. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for a few hours. I awoke after shivering from feeling a cool gust of wind come into my room. I stood up and looked at my clock, it was 9: 30 pm.

"Whoops, guess I slept longer than I thought."

I rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, I froze in fear. I turned towards my window and saw it was wide open. I never opened the window when I came home. I looked around frantically and ran out of my room to check throughout the house. Nothing. Could the wind of just pushed it open? I came back into my room and sat at my desk.

"Calm down Ayaka, calm down" I whispered to myself.

"Yes Ayaka, calm down."

I looked up quickly to see Bakura's image in the mirror on my desk. My eyes grew wide. The knife was already over his head, ready to be thrust into my back. Without thinking, I took the lamp from my desk and thrusted it into his stomach. He let out a slight cry and dropped the knife. I quickly grabbed it and pointed it towards him. He lifted his hands up and smirked.

I was breathing heavily. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"To get your Millennium item of course. I already have two."

I looked at him, confused. "Two?"

He gave me an evil look and put his hand in this coat. He took out what looked like a large ball with an eye on it, covered in blood. I stared in horror at the bleeding item.

"The Millennium Eye. Taken from Pegasus himself."

"Pegasus? Do you mean Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of that duel monsters game?"

His evil grin was enough of an answer for me. "What did you do with him? I need him to complete my task!"

"That might be a little difficult Ayaka, I killed him right on the spot after taking his item."

I looked down and gasped in horror at the knife, it was freshly covered with blood. The blood from the knife dripped onto the floor.

"You bastard."

He smirked again. "Call me whatever you want, but now it is time for you to join him, give me your Millennium item!" 

"I can't!"

"Give it to me! Or suffer the same fate as Pegasus! Its your choice Ayaka: life or death" Bakura snarled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well Bakura is at it again haha XD thanks again for reading! Hope you are enjoying it! What will Ayaka choose? I hope she chooses life or else I am out of a story, we will just wait and see haha XD


	8. Life or Death

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here's chapter 8! This chapter is a little bit more violent, you will see Bakura's past in it, and most of you know that's not a happy story. I just use the past of Thief King Bakura's to be the same as Yami Bakura's, because it made the story flow better than saying Yami Bakura was Zorc or whatever. So hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Sweat was streaming down my face as Bakura inched his way closer to me.

"Its your choice Ayaka: life or death."

I swung the knife at him wildly to push him back. He laughed at my desperate attempt.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried! Just give me your Millennium Key, you do not even know how it works, do you?" he grinned.

I grew angry at his taunting. I thrusted the knife at his arm and managed to slice it so it started bleeding. He let out a slight cry of pain and than stared at me angrily. He was right though, I didn't know how to use the Millennium Key, but I couldn't fail now.

"You little bitch. So you do have guts. I can still see the fear in your eyes, holding the knife, wondering how you got into this mess. I can read you like an open book Ayaka."

He started walking closer to me.

"Stay back!"

It did not matter, he kept walking closer to me and grabbed my arm quickly where I had the knife grasped. We struggled for the knife, but his strength outmatched mine and he had the knife back in his hand. He threw me on the ground and pointed the blade towards my chest.

"I should just kill you right now."

I tried to remain calm, "than what's stopping you?"

My arm was in immense pain from the struggle. I looked down at the bandage to see a lot of the blood was starting to get through the bandage. He laughed, seeing me in pain. I looked at his arm where I had cut him. He was bleeding pretty bad, but of course it did not phase him. I looked back at him. He still had the knife in his hand, but he just left it by the side of his body.

"Whats the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?" I taunted back at him.

"Shut up!" he growled.

He began to thrust the knife towards my chest. I smiled.

"That's what I wanted you to do, idiot" I whispered.

I quickly pulled out the Millennium Key and placed it between me and him. He stopped suddenly after seeing the Key. The item began to glow and I was transported into what seemed like an ancient tomb. I was next to a large pot that was boiling with a golden fluid. I started walking around the ancient tomb, it almost looked like a tomb from a textbook I had read before. A tomb in Egypt.

"Could this be Kul Elna?" I said out loud, remembering the name the man had told me before.

Suddenly I heard a scream. I turned around to see a woman in dirty clothes running with her young child. Chasing them was a huge man carrying a spear. The woman fell and she told her child to run. The child did not understand and he tried to defend his mother. The man laughed and than beheaded the child on the spot. The mother screamed in agony at seeing her child killed in such a gruesome way. She crawled over to her child's body, hugging it, getting his blood all over her. The man only laughed, raised the spear, and thrusted it threw her heart. The woman and child laid there, heavily bleeding.

"My God" I whispered.

The man started laughing insanely and took the bodies in his hands. I followed him and saw him throw the bodies into the boiling golden fluid. The bodies began to melt away slowly and disappeared from sight. I looked in disgust at the large pot of golden fluid. What the hell was going on here?

"NO! Please don't! Please don't!"

I turned around to see a guard forcing another woman to go by the large pot. He carried the dead bleeding body of a man with him and threw it into the pot. She started crying when she the body melt slowly away.

"You damned thieves! We have no use for you in this world! So you are just better off having your bodies turned into gold!" the guard growled at the woman.

He than preceded to lift the woman above his head and throw her, alive, into the boiling fluid. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. She started screaming in intense pain and tried to swim out of the fluid. It was no use. She slowly stopped moving, and just like all the other bodies, melted into the golden fluid. The guard started to laugh at seeing her struggle, and went off to claim more victims.

"What the fuck is going on here? What is happening in Kul Elna!" I yelled.

I ran outside to a massacre scene. Blood was everywhere, bodies were thrown into a pile and taken by the guards to be thrown into the golden fluid, people were crying over dead bodies of loved ones, but than soon mercilessly killed by the guards. I looked in horror and shock at the site. Suddenly I felt someone grasp my leg and I looked down and gasped in horror. A woman with white hair was grabbing my leg, covered in blood, and gave me a desperate look.

"Please! Help my son! Please help him! They are going to kill him!" she pleaded with me.

"H..h...how do you see me?" I replied, shocked and scared out of my mind.

"Please," she moved her bleeding arm straight towards my face, blood was getting all over my clothes, "help him! Please help him!"

"B..b..but who is your son? I don't even know how to help him! I don't even know how you can see me right now!" I whispered back.

She stood up and grabbed my shoulders. The blood from her face and arms ran onto my body. Her desperate and anxious look made me want to help, but I did not know how. Suddenly she let out a scream in pain. A spear had been thrusted through her entire body and I could see the edge of the spear perfectly. Blood splattered all over me from the hit, and the white haired woman was carried off on the spear and was thrown into the fluid like all the others. I looked down at my shirt, blood was all over it, the blood of the white haired woman. I went back to where the pot was, all the guards were around it and they began to pour the golden fluid into what seemed like a statue. I was confused of what was going on, but than I heard a faint cry and turned my head to see a young little white haired boy with tears streaming down his face. I went over to the little boy, trying to comfort him. Was this the son I was suppose to protect? He turned around when he saw me and backed away slowly.

"Its okay! I am not here to hurt you! Your mother told me to protect you."

"My mom?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. This boy couldn't be more than five years old, and he saw the massacre of his entire village right before his eyes. I looked at the crying boy carefully, he had white hair and light purple eyes. He kind of reminded me of Bakura, a tanned version of Bakura with purple eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Bakura."

My heart stopped. This really was Bakura! Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh, and the little boy transformed into the pale, white haired, brown eyed Bakura that I remembered.

"So Ayaka, what do you think of my soul room?"

I looked at him blankly. I could not believe this was his soul room. This awful memory, the memory of his past. The memory of his entire family destroyed before him.

"This memory is haunting you, isn't it? Its been haunting you for three thousand years!"

Bakura gave me a surprised look and than looked down at the ground and frowned.

"This is how the Millennium items were created Ayaka! By destroying the entire village of Kul Elna, the Millennium items were created. These items were created with evil hands Ayaka, and the power that comes from all of them put together is magnificent. Look!"

He pointed towards the statue and I turned around to see what was going on. The statue rose with seven golden items it it. My eyes widened. The seven items were the Millennium items! The guards grabbed the items, but than the whole room began to shake. A dark shadow arose, demanding for them to return the items. One of the guards took the Millennium Eye and slammed it into his eye socket, crying out in pain. The shadow screamed as the Millennium Eye glowed and released the guard. All of them ran away quickly, leaving Kul Elna to be left in ruins and covered in blood.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it Ayaka, the Millennium items were created by darkness, that is why I want to have the ultimate power for myself."

"Bakura I am so sorry."

He looked back at me blankly and than gave me a smirk, "its none of your concern woman."

"Yes it is! I was told that I had to find all of the Millennium item holders within a week and bring them together so that we could destroy all of the Millennium items! I was confused why we had to destroy them at first, but now I know. They were created with darkness inside of them, and you know that best of all Bakura. Your family was destroyed right in front of you, no wonder you want revenge."

He gave me an annoyed look, "I don't need you sympathizing for me! Those bastards who created the Millennium items took my village away, and now they will get what they deserve, when I destroy them!"

"I know how you feel."

He stared at me blankly, "How in hell do you know how I feel? Could you relate to having your entire family destroyed in front of you, and than wanting to take revenge on the people who did it?"

"Yes."

He looked surprised that I answered so quickly and with such anger. He crossed his arms and still stared at me, wondering what had happened.

"Okay, I am listening."

The tomb began to fade back into my bedroom. I sat on my bed, and Bakura stood by my desk, still crossing his arms. I took a deep breath.

"It happened six years ago...when those bastards took my entire family away from me in a matter of minutes..."


	9. Haunting Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Finally it's Ayaka's past! It's pretty sad and somewhat disturbing, but I have heard of some instances like this in the news (you'll know what I mean when you get to it). Violence and language warning. This is mostly Ayaka talking to Bakura, so sorry the paragraphs are so large. Hope you like it, thanks for reading! :D

"It was a cold night," I began. "I lived in an apartment in Chicago, Illinois. I lied about being from Tokyo because I did not want anyone to know of my past. We lived in a crappy part of the city: lots of gangs, fighting, and violence. We kept a gun for protection. My entire family was over, there was only eleven of us in total. Me, my parents, my mom's parents, my dad's parents, my dad's brother and sister in law, and my mom's two sisters. My mom's sisters were not married, and I was the only child. My dad's brother's wife was about seven months pregnant. We were a very close family, because all we had was each other..."

I took a deep breath. I looked up at Bakura who had his eyes closed. I don't know why I was even telling him my past, but I ignored the thought and continued, "It was October. We had all gathered to my apartment to celebrate my birthday, I had just turned 10. We were enjoying our dinner; laughing, smiling, enjoying each others company, when suddenly we heard a knock on the door. My mother and father looked at each other worryingly. My mother told me to go into the kitchen and grab a knife to cut the roast beef. Thinking nothing of it, I ran quickly to get a knife. The knocks grew louder and I heard my father get up to see who was at the door. He ran back to my mother, without opening the door, and whispered something into her ear. I was about to come back into the living room when my father motioned for me to stay in the kitchen. Confused, I stood at the doorway, wondering what was going on. The thuds on the door grew louder and finally the door was slammed open. Two men, in gang uniforms, came into the room with guns in their hands..."

I tightened my fists and I felt my face get warm, emotions were starting to run through my head, "One of the gang members counted how many people were in the room, not noticing me in the kitchen, and smiled that there were ten people. He looked over to his friend and said that it was their lucky day, five for each of them. He turned back towards my family and fired the first shot. My mom's mother fell backwards, shot right through the skull. Her eyes were open, but I knew she was dead. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. A second shot fired, this time through my dad's brother's heart. My uncle cried out in pain and grabbed his chest, blood was gushing out of it. The gang member came over to him and swung the gun over his head. He fell to the ground, dead, with a crushed skull. My father turned his eyes towards me. He saw I was scared. He mouthed for me to go get the gun. I nervously ran to my parents bedroom and grabbed the revolver as I heard more shots fired. I ran back into what seemed like a massacre scene. There was blood all over the room and all over the two gang members and their guns. My mom's two sisters and father were dead, and so were my father's parents. They all laid their bleeding, their eyes wide open. My grandparent's skulls were crushed in and my two aunts had gunshots right through their skulls. I gasped in horror at the sight..."

I could feel my whole body tense up, the part was coming, the part that made me look like a monster, "My pregnant aunt was on the ground laying in front of one of the gang members. They took the gun and pointed it towards her head. She pleaded with them not to kill her, for her child's sake. They just laughed and pointed the gun towards her pregnant stomach and pulled the trigger. She cried out in agony of them shooting her unborn child. She started crying hysterically, but than they shot her dead. I couldn't believe my eyes, all who remained were my mother and father. My father tried to calm them down by talking to them, but it did not work. To taunt him, they grabbed my mother and took out a knife. Tears began streaming down my face. They placed the knife right on her neck and sliced it. She cried out in pain, my father jumped on the man to try to free my mother, but it was no use. They bashed his head in with the gun and than preceded to thrust the knife into my mother's heart, killing her instantly. They slammed her dead body down and went towards my father. I screamed and ran out and hugged my father. The two men smiled at seeing me and turned the gun towards my head. My father yelled at them to stop. They kicked him in the ribs and than shot him in the head. His dead body laid there, his head bleeding heavily, I looked in horror around the room. It had only taken five minutes to kill all ten of my family members, and now the gun was pointed towards me..."

Bakura had moved from the desk to the bed and sat next to me. I looked at him blankly, his eyes were still closed and I couldn't see any other expression on his face. I shrugged if off and continued, "I asked the two gang members why they had done this to my family. Blood was all over me, my father's blood. They laughed at me and said they had to kill five people each to be initiated into one of the most devious gangs in Chicago, they had been checking out apartments and had hit the jackpot here. My scared face turned angry, I could not believe my entire family was taken away just so these two motherfuckers could get into some gang and hurt more people. I started shaking violently, the two of them just laughed. They said they would not shoot me, they would just leave me there to grieve and eventually die, and started to walk out the door laughing. I looked at the gun and than looked at them, I was beyond angry. I took the gun and pointed it to one of the gang members heads and fired, my dad had taught me how to use a gun when I was seven. He dropped down instantly and the other one looked at him, shocked, and than turned back towards me, my gun was pointing at him. I yelled at him to drop his gun and get down on his knees. He started pleading for his life and that he was forced to kill my family, or else he would have been killed himself. I did not believe a word of it and shot him in the chest, making sure he was still alive. He laid there gasping for air and I stood right next to him. I was taunting him, enjoying seeing him suffer. I began laughing maniacally and fired the gun three times at his chest. I stood next to the now dead body and looked around. It a matter of ten minutes, my apartment went from a family party to the death site of twelve people, two of which I had killed. I ran out of the apartment and onto the streets..."

I took a breath after telling the end of the killings. Tears were starting to form and my body was really tense now. I looked up at Bakura, who still had no expression on his face, but suddenly spoke.

"How did your adoptive father find you than?"

I was surprised that he seemed so interested. I tried to relax and told him the rest of my story, "I ran onto the streets of Chicago at night, probably not a good idea for a ten year old, but I had the gun with me and I was angry and sad beyond belief. I was covered with blood and cold in the brisk Illinois air. I was running through the streets when I saw a group of about five people in white coats walking, I tried to run past them, but one man turned to me and asked, in poor English, why I was outside alone. He was a Japanese man, and I could speak both fluent Japanese and English, so I began talking to him in Japanese. I yelled to the man that it was none of his concern and to get out of my way. When the man tried to lean down towards me I pointed the gun towards his head and the people around him began to freak out and call for the police. The man told them to be quiet and talked to me how my dad had always talked to me, kindly and firmly. He said it was okay, he would not hurt me; his name was Dr. Makoto Tenma and he wanted to take care of me for awhile. He carefully grabbed the gun and took my hand. I looked at him, confused at what to do, but I went with him. I changed my last name to Tenma, and he took me in like I was his own daughter. I told him what happened that night, and so far only me, you, him, and the man who gave me my task know of my past, I have always wanted to hide my dark past from everyone I met, so they did not think I was some sort of mindless murderer. I did enjoy it though Bakura, seeing the gang members in pain and struggling in front of me, it felt like I got revenge, but my past haunts me every night. I should not be here right now, it was thanks to my adoptive father that I am alive today."

My story was finally finished. Bakura's eyes finally opened after hearing the end of it. He turned towards me with a somewhat sympathizing expression on his face.

"I never knew you had it in you to kill someone woman," he grinned.

I gave him an annoyed look. "That's not the point! I just told you the darkest moment of my life and now you are laughing about it, I don't even know why I told you."

He put his hand on my arm. Surprised I looked up at him, his face was serious. I gave him a confused look and he smirked. "I never have met someone in all my life who could relate to me, relate to my pain, but Ayaka, you can relate to it almost perfectly."

I was surprised by his sudden kind response, "I know its nothing like losing your entire clan Bakura, but I know the pain of having everyone you loved gone right in front of your eyes. At least I have my adoptive father now, but I always have felt like I have missed out. I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but Bakura can you please help me with my task? Kill me right now if you want my Millennium Key, but I am asking, as someone who can relate to you, to help me destroy these dark items."

He grinned and put his hand in his jacket. He had something grasped in his hand and he grabbed my wrist and put the item in my hand. I looked at the item to see that it was the Millennium Eye, still covered in blood. I let out a weak smile.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Maybe this will help you on your task. Count me in, I want to see the Millennium items destroyed with my own eyes." he said as he stood up.

I looked at him blankly and than looked down at the Millennium Eye. I could not believe all that has happened today, and on my first day I had already found four of the Millennium item holders and the Millennium Eye. That was six items already! I frowned at this thought though, I knew getting the Millennium Rod holder, Malik, would probably be the hardest task of all. Bakura began to walk out of my room.

"Thank you Bakura! Be here Saturday by midnight!" I called out to him.

He raised his arm to show that he would definitely be here and left. I was confused at why he had suddenly changed his mind, maybe it was a trap to get everyone here and to claim the ultimate power for himself. I could not worry about that now. I looked at the clock and it was 3:30 am.

"Dammit, I have school tomorrow!"

I climbed into bed, happy how fast I had gotten six of the items. School I knew would get in the way of finding Malik, but I can't let that bring me down. I closed my eyes slowly, thinking of the last few hours. How two people with dark pasts and similar emotions had shared their stories.

"Bakura..." I whispered as I finally shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Pain

Monday and Tuesday were not successful in achieving my task of finding Malik, the last Millennium Item holder, who supposedly has a dark side. It was now Wednesday after school and my friends decided to help me find Malik.

"We will split up, ask questions, hopefully someone will know where this Malik is," Anzu encouraged as we waved good-bye after school.

We were supposed to meet up at my house tonight around 9 pm to discuss what we found. I looked around the city for a few hours, and it was now 7 pm. I decided to head off towards the library to ask Ishizu-san more questions about her brother. The library was pitch black as I approached it.

"What? I didn't think the library closed this early..." I whispered to myself.

I had a bad feeling about this. I ran up the stairs and walked slowly towards the door. I grasped the handles carefully and noticed that the door was open. I slowly went inside and shut the door. I looked around, the library was almost completely dark, except for the evening moonlight. Suddenly I heard an ear shattering scream.

"Ishizu-san! Ishizu-san!"

I ran towards where the scream was and I looked in horror to see a man carrying Ishizu-san by her shirt, she was covered with blood and several bruises. I turned my eyes to see that the man was holding what looked like a rod, but it was hard to see in this light. Could this be Malik? Ishizu weakly looked at me and gasped when she saw me.

"Ayaka-san! Get out of here! He is very dangerous! He will kill you!"

At saying this, Malik hit her over the head with the rod. She gasped in pain and than fell to the floor, blood beginning to circle around her. Malik turned towards me and I could finally get a good visual of his face. He was tan-skinned, just like Ishizu-san, had defined purple eyes, and what looked like unnaturally spiky platinum blonde hair. He grinned psychotically at me and raised his Millennium Rod, now covered in blood.

"Ahh Ayaka, I have heard so much about you from nee-sama. I hear that you now possess the Millennium Key. Hand it over to me before I kill you!"

Not like I haven't heard that one before.

"What do you want with my Millennium Key, Malik? Do you want control over the dark power that comes with possessing all seven items?"

He started to walk closer to me. He put his hand on the bottom of the Millennium Rod, "What I want is to have more power than the Nameless Pharaoh, he destroyed my other self's life. At least when my other self grew angry enough he created me, and I took care of one of the problem's."

"Other self? Problem?"

He grinned. "Yes, my weaker half. He has tried to take back over his body a couple of times in the past five years, but I have always outmatched him. Having random people go into the shadows makes me stronger Ayaka! I have become more powerful than you will ever imagine, and with the dark power I will surely beat the Pharaoh! I killed my weaker half's father five years ago, he was pointless to have around. I was about to let nee-sama here join our father, but than you interrupted."

"Your a monster. Give the real Malik back his body!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the bottom part of the Millennium Rod began to slide off, "I am done talking to you Ayaka, since you won't give me your Key I guess I just have to kill you."

Underneath the covering was revealed to be a dagger. My eyes widened. He laughed at seeing my sudden fear. I ran from him into the maze of books. His laugh echoed throughout the entire library.

"You cannot run from me Ayaka, when it comes down to it, you cannot escape death!" he laughed.

I tried to run as quietly as I could and stopped by the fiction section, close to the front of the library. I could hear his heavy footsteps, but I could not tell where he was. Suddenly his footsteps stopped. I tried very hard to listen to where he was, but I could not hear a thing. Suddenly his dark hand appeared in front of me, smashing its way through the other side of the shelf. I could see his demonic eyes and he laughed at seeing my fear.

"Found you Ayaka."

I gasped and ran again, this time going to the complete opposite side of the library. His footsteps were heavy once again, but it was hard to tell where he was at. I made my way around the shelves, making sure not to hit anything that would give away my location. I skimmed past a loose book and it dropped to the floor, the sound was echoed throughout the whole library. Malik began to laugh.

"You can't run from me Ayaka."

I tried to run on the side of the book shelves to the library doors. I needed to get Ishizu-san some help. Suddenly as I was running, I saw Malik at the edge of one of the shelves. He thrusted the Millennium Rod into my side and I fell to the ground, gasping in pain. I had my hand on the wound and looked up at him as he walked close up to me and bent down so I could see him face to face.

"I got you Ayaka, told you that you couldn't escape me. Now it's time for you to be punished."

He lifted the knife above his head and began slashing me. The Rod ran through my arms, legs, and stomach; cutting me deeply at every hit. I was crying out in pain, defenseless against the sadistic man. I looked down at my shirt to see that I was covered in blood, my own blood. He stopped cutting me and laughed.

"You are so weak Ayaka, I do not know how someone like you could get the Millennium Key. I should just leave you here to die."

He turned around and started walking away from me. I was bleeding really bad, and my strength was very weak, but I was not going to let him get away with doing this to me. I suddenly had the strength to get up and punch him in the head. He gasped in pain and dropped the Millennium Rod, which I picked up. He was now on the ground and I pointed the dagger towards him. I slashed him in the leg.

"You bastard," I breathed heavily, "Now I will punish you!"

"You don't even have the strength to stand up Ayaka...how can you defeat me?" he grinned.

I took the dagger and flung it into his side. He cried in pain. I pushed the dagger as deep as I could into his body. I stood up, with the bloody dagger in my hand, to see what I had done. Malik was holding his puncture wound and a pool of blood was forming around him.

"You bitch." 

The feeling, the feeling of enjoying the pain I brought to Malik resonated throughout my entire body, and I laughed at the feeling. Before I knew it, he kicked me in one of my leg wounds and I fell to the ground, gasping in pain. He took hold of the Millennium Rod once again. I was kneeling in pain, my hands on the ground, when suddenly he took the Rod and pierced my left hand, pinning it to the ground. I let out the most ear-shattering scream at the pain of having my hand pierced all the way through. He stood up slowly and laughed manically.

"Why...why did you kill all those people? They were innocent, yet you killed them!" I whispered to him.

"To become stronger of course, when I feed people to the darkness, I become stronger. Having you as my next sacrifice will greatly increase my power. You are a worthy opponent Ayaka, and I guess I am not the only one who enjoys seeing people in pain."

I gasped when he said this. Feeling awful that those sadistic feelings came into my head. He took the Millennium Rod out of my pinned hand. I looked at my hand weakly, two large bloody wholes had formed, and it was immensely painful. I looked up at him, my vision began to blur. My slash and puncture wounds had greatly diminished my strength. I coughed up blood and he laughed at seeing me so beaten and broken down. I saw him lift up the Millennium Rod above his head.

"Enjoy hell Ayaka!" he screamed at me.

I prepared for the worse, having no strength to fight, and even no strength to stand up. As the Rod began heading towards me, Malik suddenly stopped and let out a cry in pain. He fell to the ground, right next to me, unconscious. I turned weakly to what seemed like the figure of a man standing in the darkness. I tried to raise my hand towards him.

"Jounouchi? Honda? Is that you?" I asked weakly.

My hand slammed to the ground. I looked to see the many slash marks on my arm. The man started to walk closer to me and I tried to focus on who it was. The pain though was too great, and my strength had diminished entirely, and I too fell unconscious.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yami Malik! Woo! Yea I feel like a real dark person after making this chapter, but I know Yami Malik likes to torture people sooo yea. Who do you think the person is? You'll just have to wait until chapter 11 to see XD


	11. Answers

I opened my eyes suddenly to darkness. Wondering where I was at, I tried to sit up. As I did, pain shot through my entire body, and I grabbed my side. I looked down to see that I was bandaged throughout my entire body and had several stitches. My left side had a giant bandage on it and I looked at my braced left hand, than I finally realized what had happened.

"_Enjoy hell Ayaka!"_

I started shaking violently, which of course was immensely painful. I was so close to death, too close. I had failed to convince Malik to join my task, all I did was run. And what about Ishizu-san? God I hope she was all right. I tried to get out of the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa young lady! You need to stay right here! You are terribly injured Ayaka-san!" A nurse ordered me, running into the room and turning on the light.

I suddenly realized where I was at. I looked around the room to discover that it was a hospital room. I had an IV attached to me and I saw how heavily bandaged and stitched I was.

"I have to leave..."

"You sit your butt down young lady! Your father has been worried sick! He will be so pleased to discover that you have finally awoken!"

"My father?" I said weakly, "Wait, that I have finally awoken? How long have I been asleep?"

"Since that young fellow brought you here Wednesday night. Quiet young man."

"What day is it today?"

"Friday."

My heart stopped. I had been sleeping for about two days. All the time that has been wasted, and it looks like its nighttime right now.

"What time is it?"

"It's ten pm, you must settle down Ayaka-san! Your father will be here shortly! If you need anything just call!"

"Wait," I called out to the nurse, "who exactly brought me here?"

"Well it was a white haired man, long white hair, pretty pale too! He brought you here when you were unconscious, blood was everywhere! It's a good thing he found you or else you would of bled to death," The nurse replied as she left the room.

"White haired man? Bakura...?" I whisper to myself.

My father ran into the room, a panicked look on his face, and sat down at my bedside.

"Oh Ayaka I am so glad you are awake finally! We had to put several stitches in you and perform surgery on your puncture wound and left hand. You had ten deep cuts in total! Ayaka what happened? Your left hand was pierced through entirely!"

I looked at my left hand, the brace and bandage surrounding it. I cannot put my father in danger too, "Father I can't get you involved."

"Involved? I got involved when my daughter came into the hospital bleeding and badly injured. Tell me what happened Ayaka!"

I looked at my father with a pleading look. I could not get him involved, if anything happened to him I do not know what I would do, "Dad please..."

He gave me a surprised look at me calling him dad. I was even surprised at what I said.

"Ayaka...you can tell me..."

I looked up at him again. Maybe I should just tell him, I don't know how I can complete my task in this condition anyway. I was about to speak when the nurse came back into the room.

"Ayaka-san, the white haired man is here to see you. He says he wants to see you alone."

My father touched my shoulder and smiled. He sat up and walked out of the room, taking one last look at me before he left. I turned towards the door to see Bakura walk into the room and sit down at a chair next to my bedside. I looked at him weakly.

"Why did you save me?"

Bakura had his eyes closed, "You cannot die. You have a mission to complete and I want to see those items destroyed with my own eyes. So I won't let you be killed by a madman."

"You wanted to kill me just a few days ago..."

Bakura looked at me with an annoyed look, "I saw you as an enemy, someone in my way of me getting my revenge. I realized a few days ago that I can relate to you, and you can relate to me. I want to destroy those damned items that massacred my village."

I looked down at my hand, "What happened to Ryou?"

"What?"

"You heard me Bakura, what happened to Ryou? Is he inside of you just like Yami is inside of Yugi? Tell me what happened..."

"Fine. After my village was destroyed I made a deal with Zorc Necrophades, an evil God, that I would resurrect him when I collected all seven of the Millennium Items. My soul had been sealed in the Millennium Ring for three thousand years, looking for the right host to help me fulfill my mission. Ryou was perfect, he was easy to take control over and he was friends with Yugi Mutou, another Millennium item holder. My only goal was to collect the Millennium items to resurrect Zorc, and he promised me revenge on those who had destroyed my village. I grew tired of doing Zorc's bidding, and I wanted to take revenge by myself with no assistance. He was angry with my request, and punished me. I was able to get away before I was killed, but the punishment affected more than just my physical being, it affected my host. I was afraid that my host was dying, and if he dies than I have to find a new one. I tried to find someone to help, but I was too late, my host died from the punishment."

"You mean Ryou is dead because of your arrogance?" I yelled angrily at him.

"I tried to get him help! I did not want my host to die! Ryou's physical body was almost destroyed because of the punishment, and he died because this was originally his body. When he died, my soul was forced to go back inside the Millennium Ring. Ryou was dead when they found him, the only reason why they thought he was alive was because I was living in the Millennium Ring, trying to find a way out. When you came and touched Ryou's hand, you were able to release me from my prison..."

"I've heard enough...I need to get out of here."

I tried to stand up. I pulled the IV slowly out of my arm and weakly moved my legs to the side of the bed. Bakura stood up at seeing my movement.

"You are in no condition to move! Even if you meet face to face with Malik once again you would surely be killed this time. You have been lucky Ayaka, escaping death so many times."

I finally had the strength to stand up, holding onto the hospital bed for support. "You escaped death too Bakura," I snapped back, "In Kul Elna, you escaped a brutal massacre! I know how you feel, wanting to get revenge on the people who destroyed your life, but I have a mission to complete! A mission that will make sure these Millennium Items are destroyed, so no one has to feel the terrible pain you went through...that haunting memory..."

Bakura had a blank look on his face. I tried to walk, releasing my right hand from the bed, but fell forward instantly. My body crashed into Bakura's and I let out a slight cry in pain at the impact. I looked up at him and stared into his piercing brown eyes. A warm feeling went through me as we both looked into each others eyes. No. I could not feel this way, he killed Ryou for his own selfish reasons and he almost tried to kill me not to long ago. Yet he saved my life and I could relate to him on some extent. His arms were by my waist, trying to keep my from falling down. My arms were on his chest, trying to lessen the impact of the fall. I was angry at him, but I could not help feeling grateful.

"If its any consolation, I really did feel terrible about the death of my host. I had done terrible things to him, but I could not risk his death. I failed, and I should have been sealed in the Millennium Ring for several more years, but than you came along, you freed me..."

I was surprised by his almost kind words, maybe there was some good in this guy, maybe. I slowly bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed against him to stand up right. I used the hospital bed as support once again and looked over at him. He looked surprised at what I just did and I felt myself blushing. God dammit Ayaka snap out of it! You have a mission to complete; I thought to myself.

"Thank you, for saving me, I know I would of died if it wasn't for you. I need to go find Malik now, I will see you Saturday..."

He suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, he was smiling weakly and I felt myself blushing again.

"I'm coming with you, I cannot risk you getting yourself killed again. Sit down, we will discuss how to get out of here."

I sat down on the hospital bed. Bakura went over to the door and closed it and turned around to face me. As he turned, he stopped suddenly and had a worried look on his face, his eyes had widened.

"Bakura...?"

I slowly tried to stand up to go towards him, but than I felt something on my skin. I turned slowly to see blood running slowly down my left arm. I froze in fear. A powerful hand than grabbed my left shoulder. I couldn't breathe. I turned my head slowly to see a dark hand resting on my shoulder. Oh God.

"Well well well, don't you two make a cute couple. Just my luck, now I have two Millennium Item holders to feed into the darkness! You can't escape death this time Ayaka!" Malik laughed, the bloody Millennium Rod grasped firmly in his right hand, ready to strike.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Uh oh! Yami Malik is at it again! Poor Ryou, that damn Zorc, sorry everyone! Do I sense a slight BakuraXOC thing going here? Haha You will just have to wait and see! Hope you liked it! :D


	12. In the Face of Death

His hand was firmly grasped on to my shoulder. He started to squeeze it and I winced in pain. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that the Millennium Rod was right near my face. I froze in horror. I barely escaped him once, how could I do it again?

"I'll finally kill you! You little bitch! If Bakura wasn't there to save you before you would not be alive right now! I'll give you one last chance, give me your Millennium Key or die!" Malik laughed.

I glanced over at Bakura. His face was serious once again and I saw him reach over behind him. What was he doing? I had to get out of Malik's grasp before I was dead.

"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled weakly at him.

He slashed opened one of my wounds as I said this. I screamed out in pain and grabbed the wound, blood was all over my hand. Bakura had slowly moved over closer to me and Malik. I glanced at Bakura weakly with a pleading look.

"Damned woman! You do not know what type of torture I can put you through! Fine, I will kill you first and than deal with Bakura. Enjoy hell Ayaka!" he screamed at me as he began to thrust the Rod towards me.

"Ayaka!" Bakura yelled.

I turned as he said this. He threw my Millennium Key towards me and I caught it with my bloody hand. I turned around quickly to face it towards Malik and it began to glow brightly. This forced Malik to be pushed back and immobile as he began to glow gold as well. I had no idea what I just did, but it worked!

"It won't work for long." Bakura told me.

I kept my focus on keeping Malik immobile. I was feeling very weak, and Malik began to slowly move his arms. He slowly picked up the Millennium Rod and the eye of the Rod began to glow. I suddenly was covered in gold and could not move. I fell to my knees. There was a pool of blood around me and he stood right in front of me, smirking. He rose the Millennium Rod above his head. I closed my eyes. I knew it was over. I couldn't move. Suddenly I heard Malik scream out in pain. The gold around my body had disappeared and I looked up to see Bakura stabbing Malik's abdomen with a knife. He pushed it in as hard as he could, Malik weakly grabbed Bakura's arms.

"Damn you Bakura! I should of expected nothing less from a traitor like you. I did not know you grew so soft, caring for others..." Malik snickered.

"Shut up!" Bakura snarled back, pushing the knife in more.

Malik grinned. He weakly grabbed the Rod and cut off the rope that the Millennium Ring was attached too. Bakura did not cry out, but was surprised to see the Millennium Ring drop slowly towards the ground. The eerie ringing sound was heard once again as it slammed onto the ground. Bakura took the knife out, causing Malik to wince in pain.

Malik pointed at Bakura, holding his puncture wound with his other hand, "You are finished Bakura! Your power is gone."

Malik threw the Rod at a inhumanly fast pace at Bakura. The Rod punctured Bakura's chest. He turned his head slowly towards the Rod, it was so close to puncturing his heart. He weakly grabbed the Rod and tried to pull it out with no luck. Malik slowly went over to him and pushed it into him farther, causing a substantial amount of pain. Bakura began to cough up blood.

"You cannot pull the Rod out of you without your Millennium Ring! You are finished Bakura!" Malik laughed.

I was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. I could see the Millennium Ring, but it was closer to Malik. I looked over at Bakura, his face was full of pain. I had to help him.

"Bakura..."

I crawled slowly towards the Millennium Ring. I remembered something Bakura had told me before we became I guess what you could say allies. This was our only shot. I was about to grab the Millennium Ring when Malik saw me out of the corner of his eye. He stepped on my left hand, the one with the complete puncture wound, as I had my fingers grasped around the Millennium Ring. I cried out in pain as he put more force on my hand.

"Sneaky little bitch, I just can't get rid of you can I? I was going to wait to kill you until after I killed Bakura, but I guess I can just do it now."

He began to laugh psychotically. I could see the Millennium Ring begin to glow. My eyes widened. This was our only shot, if this didn't work Bakura and I are dead.

"Millennium Ring! Separate the souls of the good and dark Malik! Let the good soul of Malik take control once again!" I yelled.

He looked down at me, surprised by my words, "How did you know what the Millennium Ring can do? Do you know what you just did?" 

"Yes, I am making sure the rightful owner takes control of his body once again! Millennium Ring! Separate!"

The Ring began to glow brightly. Malik stepped backwards, fear was written all over his face. Suddenly he began to scream violently. His hands were covering his eyes.

"Give me control!"

"Never!"

I could hear another voice yelling at the evil Malik. Malik uncovered his eyes and I could see two different eyes on him. One had fear in it. The other had a determined look in it.

"I won't give you control so easily Malik! How about we make a deal? If you let me be the primary controller of this body, we can work together to control the world!"

"I will never let an evil soul that I never should of created be a part of me. Be gone!"

The evil Malik began to scream even more violently. His head was faced up towards the ceiling. I slowly went over to Bakura and took the Rod out of him. We were both not in that good of shape. The screaming finally stopped and we both looked at Malik, wondering if it worked. Malik turned his head towards us and smiled weakly.

"Thank you both, for saving me. The dark character is not completely gone within me, but I shall find a way to destroy him. But for now let me join you, Ayaka, to help you complete your task of destroying the Millennium Items."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked slowly at Bakura. His chest wound was pretty deep, but he could still move around pretty good. How the hell did this guy feel no pain?

"Of course Malik! Its good to have the real you with us now."

I looked at the clock. It was 3:30 am on Saturday. At midnight today the Millennium Item holders would gather at my house to finish my task. I did it! I walked weakly towards the hospital bed. I could still barely walk with all of the deep gashes in my legs. Malik looked at me worryingly, I knew he felt guilty for how bad he hurt Bakura and I. He was not in the best shape himself, the puncture wound Bakura gave him was pretty deep.

"We have to get back to your house. We will find a way to heal there. Malik do you want to join us?" Bakura asked. 

Malik raised his arm up, "No, I think I will just meet up with you guys at midnight. I really want to see my sister, it has been five years after all."

He crept slowly out the door and waved to us good-bye. I got up when he left.

"Okay we have to be quick in getting out of here. The thing is I cannot walk that fast..."

"Here let me help you."

"Wha...What? You don't have to, I know you are hurt too!"

"I have suffered worse." He laughed.

I put my arm around his shoulders and he put his arm around my waist. I felt myself starting to blush. I really wanted to believe that we were allies now, but it was only a few days ago that he wanted to kill me. I was in too much pain to care right now. We both walked quickly out of the hospital and back to my house. Today was finally the day, my task would finally be complete.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I started school the day after I put up the last chapter and I have been sooo busy since. Taking five AP classes is not that fun haha. I will try when I can to put up the remaining chapters, I hope to put up another one today. Thanks everyone and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	13. Are you ready?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long to put up! I have been sooo busy lately, but I finally did it! :D This chapter is more of an in between of the story, so its probably not going to be the most exciting. The next chapter is finally when they go to Kul Elna! Thanks for reading!

I was exhausted by the time we got to my house. I opened the front door and we both went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and Bakura sat himself right next to me. The pain was overwhelming, I did not want to seem weak in front of Bakura, but I felt the tears starting to stream down my face.

"Have you ever felt like you have been lied to your whole life?" Bakura asked me, looking away from me.

I propped myself onto the wall, confused by his random question, "I wouldn't say my whole life, but yea I have felt severely lied to before."

"I feel like such an idiot," Bakura yelled, grabbing his head, "I cannot believe I let Zorc take such control over me. I became so twisted because of it..."

"Bakura, you can't keep torturing yourself over this! You realized you did wrong, that's all that matters!"

"You don't understand. I have killed so many innocent victims. I became psychopathic, even going as far as to killing my own host. I should not even be in this body right now..."

"Remember Bakura how I said two random gang members killed my family? Well I lied..."

"What?"

"My family was involved in some gang activities, to what extent I don't know. My father found this out when I was about 13, he found out that my real mother and father had been involved in drug dealings and that my aunts had killed people who got in the way of the gang. They were killed because they left the gang. They must have felt guilty and just left, which caused their demise. I was heartbroken, the people I looked up to the most in this world were involved in such terrible activities..."

Bakura did not say anything, he only stared at the floor.

"So yes, I have felt like I have been lied too. My family did not tell me what kind of activities they were involved in. I know they were probably just trying to protect me, but I feel like I was lied too, especially since they were killed over it."

"Maybe you do understand," Bakura finally said, "But can you relate to having someone influence you so far that you became a different person? I always wanted revenge though...I always did..."

"No, I can't relate to that, but I can tell you what the biggest monster in my life was after that day..."

Bakura finally looked up at me.

I looked at my hands, "This monster, was me. I know I already told you this, but I enjoyed killing them, enjoyed seeing their pain. Ever since that day, I have had those feelings. I have had to control them. I'll tell you the true reason why we left Tokyo and came here, it was because I beat up five of my classmates to a pulp. I was bullied a lot in Tokyo, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I took the problem into my own hands. Blood was everywhere, my classmates were crying; their faces and spirits broken."

Silence came into the room for a few minutes.

"And do you know what? It was fun!" I said with a smile, "Zorc will always have a lingering influence on you, and I can understand your need for revenge. But you realize now what you have done, and right now, that's all that matters. We both need to change. After we destroy these Millennium Items, let us both try to change."

Bakura let out a slight grin, "I have tried to obtain these items for 3000 years, it feels so odd that I will now help to destroy them."

"Just think of it as your first step on the road to recovery," I said with a slight laugh, "God do I sound cheesy right now."

Bakura still grinned, looking really out of practice, "Well before than, what are we going to do about ourselves? We aren't exactly in the best shape...especially you."

I looked down at my bloody clothes. He was right, what are we going to do? At the end of today we are supposed to go to Kul Elna and finally destroy the items.

"My father has some wrappings and bandages in his bedroom. I guess the best thing we can do right now is wrap ourselves up in clean bandages and rest up."

Bakura went to my father's bedroom and grabbed the bandages. Blood spread across the room as I threw my bloody wrappings on the floor. We than began to wrap ourselves up. I looked over at Bakura, who just stared at his wounds. I felt real sorry for him, his mind became so twisted at the hands of Zorc. I really hope he could change after we finish this mission, but he wasn't the only one who needed to change...

"Okay now that that is done lets get some sleep! Do you mind sleeping on the floor?" I asked.

"No it's fine. Be ready for tomorrow, I have been back to Kul Elna several times in my lifetime, strange things can happen there." Bakura warned.

"Okay..." I replied nervously.

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I had two dreams about what could happen tomorrow. I remembered that a sacrifice was needed in order to properly destroy the Millennium Items. My first dream had Bakura be the sacrifice, and I was extremely heartbroken. My second dream had me be the sacrifice, and as I lost sight of my friends, all I could see was eternal darkness...

I woke up in a start. It was dark outside, I must of slept for several hours. I looked over at Bakura to see him propped up against the wall, dark circles under his eyes. He must not have slept at all or very little. I did not want to tell Bakura about my dreams, so I just went up against the wall right next to him.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Definitely." I replied, smiling slightly.

Only a few hours remained. We would all finally go to Kul Elna. I secretly prayed to myself that our mission would not end in darkness...


	14. Kul Elna part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey everyone! Sorry that this again took so long! I have been soooo busy and I feel so bad that this again took so long. We are getting down to the end here, and I am very grateful for all those who have stuck by me in my first official story on ! I love you guys! :D Hope you like it, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! :D

Midnight finally came and Bakura and I went outside to see everyone gathered around my house. I was shocked to see Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu standing alongside Yugi. I ran up to my friends with a worried look.

"What are you three doing here? I don't want you guys to get hurt!"

"When Yugi told us what was going on, we knew we had to come and support you guys! Besides, look at the shape your in, you might need us for backup." Jounouchi said with a slight smile.

I frowned. I really did not want them to come, but when Jounouchi has his mind set on something, I knew I couldn't stop him.

The six Millennium Item holders gathered around and took out their items. When all seven items were gathered together a bright glow emerged and Shadi appeared.

"So Ayaka, you were able to find all the Millennium Item holders. And your still alive! Barely, but your still alive." Shadi said, still with no expression on his face.

I grinned slightly. I could see my friends eying Bakura, and they all looked really angry. I didn't have time for explanations now, we had to get going.

"Welcome Millennium Item holders! You have all successfully been found and brought together! Now we shall all go to the abandoned city of Kul Elna, the birth place of the Millennium Items, where we will properly destroy them. Are you all ready?" Shadi asked.

Silence covered the group. Honestly we did not know if we were ready, but we had to be. We all stood around in a circle and the Millennium Key glowed brightly in my hand. Before we knew it, all of us were standing in a crummy abandoned village. Sand was blowing against our skin and it was pitch black outside. The moon was our only source of light.

"Something doesn't seem right." I whispered to myself.

We began to walk slowly through the village with Shadi leading the group. Everyone looked around the destroyed village except Bakura, who stared at the ground. Shadi suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" questioned Ishizu-san.

"We must be cautious, we are not welcomed here." Shadi answered.

"What the hell are you talking about? There is nothing here!" Honda yelled, annoyed.

"Silence! You don't know the terrible event that happened here! Angry souls have remained in order to get revenge on the one who destroyed them and unfortunately the one they are angry with is with us."

"I bet it was Bakura." Jounouchi hissed.

"You are wrong. The one who these souls are angered with, is the Pharaoh." Shadi replied.

Everyone turned towards Yugi except for Bakura and I. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh emerged.

"Why are they angry with me? I did nothing to this village, I never even heard of Kul Elna!" he pleaded.

Shadi kept walking. "Do you remember anything that your father might of done to this little village?"

Yami looked more confused, "No..."

"Hmmm...interesting. You have no recollection of your past life here. Well that's a journey of another time."

We were all pretty confused now, but just kept walking. I looked towards Bakura, wondering if he knew something about what Shadi was talking about, but he only looked towards the ground. Something about the expression on his face looked different though. I shrugged and just looked forward. A slight glow appeared in the distance at the end of the village. Fire?

"We must be more cautious now as we enter the tomb," Shadi pointed towards the glow, "the restless spirits reside in the tomb where their merciless deaths occurred."

"How did they die?" Anzu questioned.

"That my friend, is something I wish I didn't even know..."

We finally made our way to the tomb. Bakura seemed very uneasy as we went inside. The tomb was exactly how I saw it in Bakura's mind. I half expected to see his younger self pop out behind the wall where he watched all the horror from. We made our way down the stairs and into the heart of the tomb. In the center was a statue with seven carvings in it.

"Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched?" I asked, half jokingly.

As I said this, the fire was gone, leaving only darkness. Several white spirits, skulls with a tail like a comet, were seen floating around the tomb. A couple of them encircled Bakura, who began to glow red. Bakura stopped walking, smiled, and looked at us almost demonically.

"So Pharaoh, you don't remember what you did? Maybe I can jog your memory with the help of my people!" Bakura laughed.

"You...your people?" Yami stammered.

Bakura only laughed, all the spirits now encircling him. "Take revenge on the one who destroyed you, release your hate!"

The spirits formed a long line and began to go straight for Yami. They entered his body and he screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground, shaking violently. Bakura laughed at his pain.

"I am the sole survivor of Kul Elna! Don't you remember me?" Bakura hissed.

"Bakura stop this! I know you want revenge, but this is not the way to do it!" I screamed.

He looked at me, pure evil was in his eyes. "Stupid woman, I don't know why I ever listened to you. This is what I want. I want the Pharaoh to die!"

"Bakura you bastard! Stop hurting our friend!" Jounouchi yelled.

Bakura only laughed. His laugh filled the entire tomb with fear. I tried to walk towards him, not completely thinking clearly, and grabbed his arm.

"Bakura please, remember what we talked about! This is what Zorc would want you to do! You can't give in to him."

"Pathetic woman," he growled, slapping me across the cheek, "This is what I want! Can't you see how happy I am?" he said almost psychotically.

The slap made me fall backwards. I felt blood running from my lip. Seeing the spirits of his murdered village must of brought his feelings of revenge back up to the surface. Was there any way to save him or Yami?

I stood back up and walked towards him.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing? He will kill you!" Honda screamed at me.

I didn't care. I had to stop this. Before there were even more victims in Kul Elna. I kneeled by Yami, who was still shaking violently.

"Ayaka...you have to get out of here. Get everyone out of here! It's me he wants, not you guys. Please leave!"

His face looked serious, yet afraid at the same time. He wanted to save his friends, even if it meant losing his own life. I looked up at Bakura, who stared back at me with a glare. I had to do something.

"Bakura!" I screamed, "I thought you said you wanted to change! I thought you wanted to make things right! Are you going to take back your own word?"

"I never was going to change, and your foolish for thinking that" he hissed back.

"Somehow I doubt that. You need to think for yourself! This is what Zorc wants for you, this is the deal you made with Zorc! I know you probably want revenge, but the revenge is eating you alive, you have to stop! Think of your life before the massacre!"

His expression suddenly changed as I said this.

"I know you have been alone for three thousand years! Your life's mission has been to collect the Millennium Items in order to get revenge on the people that destroyed your home and to gain ultimate power, but is that really what you want?"

He grabbed his head as I spoke, the red glow surrounding his body beginning to decease. He kneeled down and screamed in frustration. The spirits began not to not enter Yami's body as rapidly. I walked slowly towards Bakura.

"We have similar stories Bakura, I still need to learn from my past mistakes and the anger that still dwells within me. I still need to change just like you do!"

He looked up at me. His eyes were glistening, almost as if he was about to cry, but I knew he wouldn't. Before he could say anything, I kneeled in front of him and embraced him. His arms remained at his sides and I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck.

"You have given me the hope to change Bakura. Please, let me do the same for you" I whispered.

The spirits disappeared from the tomb and the fire ignited back on to the pieces of wood. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu ran to a weakened Yami and than stared at Bakura and I.

"Damn. We sure have a crazy friend." Jounouchi smiled.

Shadi came forth as I let go of Bakura. "Now that the dangerous presence I sensed at first is gone, lets get back to why we are here. Place all your items in the statue."

The six Millennium Item holders did just that. I was the last one to place my item in the statue. I looked at the Key carefully and than placed it in it's proper place. The Millennium Items began to glow together and than the statue as a whole glowed.

"Excellent. Now that we finally have all seven Millennium Items, we have one more issue. Which one of you will be sacrificed so that the evil reign of the Millennium Items will finally cease to exist?"

We all looked at each other. Fear spread over everyone's eyes. Something told me that finding the Millennium Items was going to be considered easy compared to this final decision.


	15. Kul Elna part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everyone! Yes I actually updated right way, odd isn't it? XD This is the second to last chapter and we will have to say good bye to one of the characters. Who do you think its going to be? Thanks everyone for sticking with me! I really appreciate the reviews! Hope you enjoy! I will try to put up the last chapter tonight!

I slowly rose from the smooth ground to stand eye to eye with everyone. Bakura stayed on the ground, his arms at his sides and his eyes looking at the ground.

"Only one of the six Millennium Item holders can sacrifice themselves, so you three over there can't propose yourself as the sacrifice" Shadi added.

Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi looked at each other, worried that they could lose a friend any minute from now.

Shadi, Malik, Ishizu-san, Yugi, Bakura, and myself; one of us had to be sacrificed so the Millennium Items evil reign could finally end. But who?

I turned towards Yugi. Tears were streaming down his face, but I knew it wasn't from the decision that had to be made.

"Shadi," Yugi asked through his tears, "What's going to happen to the Pharaoh? He lived inside the Millennium Puzzle! Is he going to be sacrificed when the Millennium Items are destroyed?"

Shadi looked at Yugi with a straight face. "We cannot sacrifice the Pharaoh with the Millennium Items. There is a greater evil that he must face with you at his side. As you noticed, the Pharaoh has no recollection of his past life here, he must learn this before he departs to the underworld."

Yugi looked both relieved and surprised. "So how will the Pharaoh stay with me than?"

Shadi handed Yugi a large golden pendant with a large eye on it like on the Millennium Items. "Here take this. It is not as powerful or large as the Millennium Puzzle, but it will allow you and the Pharaoh to remain together, at least until the time is right for the Pharaoh to depart from your body. This means that you cannot be sacrificed because you must take this journey with the Pharaoh."

Yugi looked shocked as he said this and looked at me with worried eyes. I weakly smiled at him, but to tell you the truth, I was really scared.

It was down to five of us. I looked at Ishizu-san and Malik. After a five year separation, I could see they were happy to be back together. I didn't think it was right to separate a brother and sister after such a long time apart because this time...it would be permanent. That means it would be down to three: Shadi, Bakura, and I. I was kind of angry with Shadi, giving me this item that almost killed me dozens of times. I couldn't put that as a reason for Shadi to be the sacrifice though. I sighed in frustration; what the hell are we going to do?

"You know what I think?" Jounouchi blurted out amongst the silence.

Oh god...

"I think Bakura should be the sacrifice! He has killed several people, he killed Ryou and took over his body, and he hurt the Pharaoh and Ayaka! Who needs the bastard!"

"Jounouchi, he didn't hurt me!" I replied.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your bleeding lip and your scarred body!"

"These scars were not from Bakura!" I yelled back.

As I said this, Malik put his head down. I felt bad for yelling at Jounouchi, but I could not stand it anymore. I couldn't let Bakura be the sacrifice just because everyone thought he was evil.

"He's right Ayaka."

I turned around to see Bakura slowly standing up. His face was still staring at the ground.

"Bakura, what are you saying?" I asked him softly.

He finally looked at me. Our eyes locked together. I knew what he was going to say, and there was no fear in his eyes as he began to speak.

"I have done many terrible things. I let my mind be twisted by some evil demon just because I wanted revenge on the Pharaoh. I became a monster, I still am a monster. I should leave this Earth before someone else gets killed with my blood stained hands. I will be the sacrifice Shadi."

"Very well Bakura, please step forth."

Bakura walked slowly to the middle of the statue. He passed me without looking at me. My eyes stared straight ahead, tears beginning to form. Ironically, he was right above the Millennium Ring, the item that had given him so much power and misery for three thousand years. The statue began to glow and a golden light emerged from the statue. My back was turned towards him. I knew I should turn around, but I just couldn't.

"Bakura, you have done many terrible things in your lifetime. Do you accept becoming the sacrifice in order to destroy these Millennium Items permanently?" Shadi asked.

I finally turned around after Shadi finished speaking. I locked eyes with Bakura again. He gave me a slight smile, trying to comfort me. He finally spoke: "I do."

"Very well. You are very brave Bakura for doing this. Good-bye."

Bakura began to slowly rise off the statue. A dark whole emerged at the top of the light, most likely where Bakura and the Millennium Items were heading, where ever that is.

"I say good riddance to him. He almost killed us. No one who kills so many people should deserve to live or get a second chance." Jounouchi ridiculed

Tears began to run down my face. "You're wrong Jounouchi, you are so wrong. You see, what you don't know about me is that I have killed people too. I have witnessed many horrors; the death of my entire family, the faces of the men who killed them pleading for their lives, the feeling I get when I see people in pain. You don't think people like that deserve a second chance? That means I shouldn't either."

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda looked at me with a confused look. "Ayaka? You have killed people before? Why did you never tell us? Why were you keeping such a dark secret? But your father, he is still alive!" Jounouchi stammered.

"That is not my real father and Tenma is not my real last name. I just took the name from my adopted father. Its Otonashi. Ayaka Otonashi. I too have had a dark past and I won't stand it to hear you guys ridicule Bakura when I have also been through a similar experience. So I have decided to give Bakura a second chance." I smiled.

"Ayaka, what are you saying?" Anzu asked nervously.

"I am saying good-bye my friends."

I started to run towards Bakura, who was slowly being lifted because of the golden light. I jumped up and embraced him once again. He looked at me, confused.

"Ayaka, what the hell do you think your doing? I am going to be the sacrifice, you have plenty of people who love you here, stay with them!" Bakura pleaded with me.

I let him go and looked at him. "I made a promise to someone that I would save you and I plan to do just that," I smiled. "You deserve a second chance Bakura!"

He grabbed my shoulders and began to push me out of the light. "You idiot, get out of here! Just let me do this!"

I pushed his arms away and punched him straight in the jaw. He flew backwards and out of the light. The Millennium Items began to slowly encircle me as he stood up in a daze.

"That's for the two times you have slapped me this week" I laughed.

I began to rise more rapidly in the golden light. My friends looked at me in horror. Malik and Ishizu-san were surprised at what I just did. Shadi did not say anything. Bakura looked at me, confused at why I did that, for him of all people. I smiled at him, not regretting what I just did. I am Ayaka Otonashi. I have killed, hurt, and enjoyed the pain of many people in my short lifetime. This week with the Millennium Key has changed my life. I realized that I could dwell in the fact that I might be an evil person or just move on with my life and change for the better. With all the evil I have done, I have met amazing people, people who truly care for me: My father and my friends.

"Goodbye everyone. Thank you for everything."

I finally reached the dark whole above the golden light. The Millennium Items and I went into the darkness. The last thing I saw was Bakura's confused expression. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Goodbye dad. Goodbye my family." I whispered to myself.

And just like that, I was gone. Sacrificed into the darkness, so the Millennium Items could not hurt anyone else again.


	16. Ayaka Otonashi

It had been one month since Ayaka sacrificed herself into the darkness. Life went on as normal, or as normal as possible. Going to Domino High school wasn't the same anymore for Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda. Ayaka did not attend their high school that long, but she did impact all their lives. Jounouchi and Yugi had to lie to the teacher that Ayaka moved back to Tokyo, but the hardest part was telling her father of the news.

"Is Ayaka's father doing any better?" asked Honda.

"He doing okay. But he's lost two loved ones in a manner of years, that must be hard for him." Anzu replied.

"I hear he is still taking a leave of absence from the hospital." Yugi stated.

"Yeah..." Anzu replied softly.

"Hey guys!" a faint voice called.

The four of them turned around to see Malik running towards them waving. Ever since his evil side was suppressed enough for the real Malik to control it, he enrolled into Domino High school. He had not found a way to completely destroy the dark side yet, but he hopefully will soon. Ishizu was still the librarian at the Domino Library, all of her scars from Malik were gone. Shadi had not been seen ever since they returned from Kul Elna. Malik finally caught up with them and sighed heavily.

"What's up?"

"Ehhh. Nothing much." replied Jounouchi.

The five of them started to walk to school. The pendant around Yugi's neck kept thumping against his chest.

"Having this pendant feels really weird, but at least the Pharaoh and I are still together." Yugi remarked.

"What do you suppose your "final battle" will be with the Pharaoh? It was so important that you didn't have to be a sacrifice." Anzu asked.

"I have no idea..."

"Well whatever it is Yugi, we will be here with you through the whole thing!" Honda said, laughingly.

Yugi smiled weakly, "Thanks guys, I just wish Ayaka-chan could be here with us too."

Silence covered the group. The school was coming into view before Jounouchi broke the silence.

"I still don't get why she sacrificed herself for that Bakura guy! I mean he killed one of our best friends and he hurt her and the Pharaoh really badly! What does she see in that guy?"

"I don't think we will ever know. But she must of seen something in him that we obviously didn't. Well are you guys ready for the big math test today...?" Yugi replied.

Malik, Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda walked into Domino High school, just like they have done everyday, and just like they will do everyday until they graduate. But to them, something will always seem missing...

Bakura walked around Domino City like he did everyday. It had been a month since Ayaka had given him a second chance at renewing his life and he was still questioning why she did that for him of all people.

"That idiot, she had a good life here. I know she did some terrible things in her past, but she had a father who loved her and friends that cared for her, why would she save me and give that up?" he asked angrily to himself.

He was secretly grateful. He had been scared to death when he was on that statue about to be sacrificed. He did not expect for her to save him though. He also secretly missed talking to her. She was the only person he had been able to talk to like that since his own mother. Bakura walked steadily through the alley, questions flooding his head that he knew he could never answer.

"Ayaka..."

He said nothing more out loud and just kept walking to his next resting place.

A month had passed since Ayaka had given herself as the sacrifice in Kul Elna, but something was lurking in the depths of Kul Elna.

"Master, I know she was not the person you wanted, but she moved Bakura out of the way, I didn't have time to stop her." someone said in the darkness.

"Hmmm," a deep voice replied, "It doesn't matter. I wanted Bakura because he betrayed me and broke off our agreement. But I guess the second best thing would be the person that caused him to betray me. Ayaka Otonashi."

Shadi emerged from the darkness into a streak of moonlight, "Okay, if you think she will be satisfactory for your next plans. You did request for me to choose her as the next Millennium Key holder anyway."

"She will be, believe me. I thought her inner darkness would give in to the power, but apparently it didn't. But I can force her to give in to her inner darkness. I sense great power within that woman, even if she only had a Millennium Item for a week," the deep voice snarled, "You have been of great service to me since Bakura killed you off Shadi."

"Thank you master."

What Shadi did not know was that the deep voice had been controlling him ever since he was killed.

"When will you begin to carry out your plans master?" Shadi asked.

"Let us wait for a little while. We don't want to come on to strongly after what happened a month ago. Maybe I will wait about a year. And than I will use Ayaka Otonashi for my greatest plan ever, and this time...I won't lose." the deep voice laughed.

The laugh sent a fearful chill through the dark night of Kul Elna and in all of Egypt. What the sleeping people didn't know is that soon enough, something terrible was going to happen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OMG I cannot believe my first story is finally done! Thank you to all who have stuck by me through all of this and commented on my very first story on ! Yes, I know some of you will be mad at me about the ending, but would you guys like the idea of me writing a sequel? Just let me know! Thanks again everyone and you will see me again on soon enough! Cya for now! :D :D


End file.
